


Questioning

by DinRedfire



Category: Eternal Arcadia | Skies of Arcadia
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Questioning, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinRedfire/pseuds/DinRedfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fina is captured by Valuan authorities but before heading to meet the Empress, she meets with fifth admiral De Loco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioning

Questioning

_ A Skies of Arcadia fanfiction _

_ By Shana Lessard _

__

The young woman silently gazed at the sky, dark and ominous. She barely arrived in Valua and wanted to leave already. She was unfortunately not here of her own will. She was under the custody of two Imperials guards, each holding one of her arm so she wouldn’t escape. They conducted her to a locomotion machine she had never seen before – They called it a monorail. Fina didn’t ask them for any questions, in fact, the soldiers ignored her and kept quiet most of the time. All she knew, was they supposedly were ordered to bring her to the Grand Fortress before her meeting with the Empress.

She could feel herself shaking. Images of the two people she met were in her mind. Vyse…Aika… She didn’t know them that much, but she sincerely hoped they were alright. Many questions crowded in her head; who wanted to see her in the Grand Fortress and why? What would happen to her? The Silvite quietly prepared herself for the worse. She had the mission to bring the moon crystals back to her homeland. The elder strictly told her not to trust anyone. No matter what the Valuans wanted, it couldn’t be good.

After what seemed to take an eternity, the monorail stopped at its destination and she was taken outside. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself, but her heart was pounding into her chest with every step as they walked in the cold, metallic hallways of the fortress. Then, they finally arrived at was seemed to be a meeting room. One Valuan guard roughly pushed her inside, before closing the door behind her.

Fina gulped, as her green eyes surveyed the inside of the room. A rather large one with a long table and six chairs. Seated in one of them, was the strangest person she ever saw. The man was short in stature and was wearing a green uniform and a pair of curved green felt boots. He had purple hair in a bowl-cut and his eyes were hidden behind a thick pair of red glasses. The strangest thing on him however was the glass dome that covered his head. It seemed to be connected to some apparatus on the man’s chest, but Fina didn’t know what they were for. Then again, she didn’t really want to know. She was currently in an enemy territory and something about that man told her that it would be wise to stay quiet unless she was spoken to.

 

He extended his hand toward one of the chair, motioning her to take a seat. The Silvite obeyed, avoiding his gaze for as long as she could.

 

* * *

 

Fifth admiral De Loco had been waiting for some time in the meeting room of the Grand Fortress. It was a last minute request, but luckily, he was given permission to meet the Silvite for questioning. He had brought his notebook and his quill pen and played nervously with it. Judging from Belleza’s description of the girl, it wouldn’t be easy to get her to cooperate. Still, it was a marvelous occasion to get information about the Silver civilization.

When she entered the room, he just indicated her to take a seat, which she did, barely looking at him. Well, that wouldn’t do. He cleared his throat and spoke.

''So, you are the Silvite I heard so much about… I am De Loco, fifth admiral of the Valuan Imperial armada. As the head of the weapon and technology development, you have knowledge that interest me. I’m sure you have information that would be invaluable to us.''

She didn’t respond to anything he said so far. The insolence of that… He stopped himself in his thoughts. It was no use getting mad now. She was in their hands and would have no choice to help them sooner or later.

''…It was quite unfortunate that you lost your ship. If it weren’t for a certain incompetent admiral, I could have examined it myself. So tell me, what it looked like?'' He asked again.

She still didn’t answer him and that annoyed him to no end!

''I was ordered to not harm you in any way, so I will show myself lenient just this one. However, you need to know your place and I recommend you to show yourself more cooperative, did I make myself clear?''

The Silvite slightly flinch when he raised his tone, and slowly nodded.

''Tell me your name. I believe that’s not too much to ask for?''

''…Fina'' She said after a short silence.

At least, she had talked, he thought. Unfortunately for him, the Silvite didn’t say anything of interest after that. He asked questions after questions, but she wouldn’t give him any piece of information. She had to have some secret technology, she had to! Yet, she kept her mouth shut all that time and it annoyed him greatly. He gritted his teeth as he scribbled angrily in his notebook… Not that he had anything more to write, but it helped him to pass his nerves on something else.

He raised his eyes and he met hers. She was staring at him, defiantly. Normally, that would be where he would begin to lose control and scream – strangely he didn’t. Actually, he found himself captivated for some reason.

That girl… Fina, had such frail traits, it made her look fragile and defenseless and yet, her eyes were powerful and strong. An iron will seemed to emanate from them. Why did he feel that way? He was a scientist and an engineer. Not any ordinary one either. He was a genius! He worked selflessly for the imperial armada and steeled his heart against any useless emotions. Yet, as he tried to convince himself, he could feel the barrier shattering in his heart. For the first time, he started noticing her features.

Her clear and focused emerald eyes, her fair skin, her golden hair, and some gold symbols on her shoulders and forehead. Something significant for the Silvite people? He didn’t know why, but he was fascinated and wanted more than ever to know about this girl.

She seemed uneasy and lowered her head. Ignoring that, he reached his hand forward, making her jump slightly. He said nothing, as he brushed off her blonde hair from her face.

He was brought back to reality when someone knocked on the door. A soldier hesitantly entered.

''Please forgive me for intruding, Sir… But the Silvite must be brought to the Imperial Palace''

Already? De Loco sighed and let go of the girl, who walked away quickly. He didn’t have any answers but that could wait for another time… At least, that’s what he thought.

He went into a burning rage when he learned that the Silvite had escaped with the air pirates. He almost had an asthma attack, the apparatus on his chest made alarming sounds and he had to force himself to calm down before passing out.

''Lord De Loco? Are you alright?'' His vice-captain asked.

The fifth admiral just slightly pushed him away.

Why? Why did this girl torment him so much? What exactly did he feel for her? His insanity, his ambition caused him to build a shell around himself and now… he couldn’t even see in his own heart.

All he knew was that he needed to see her again.


End file.
